The Final Horcrux
by Ash-Sheppard
Summary: Voldemort discovers that Harry is his seventh Horcrux. Now what will he do to get Harry on his side during the war. –This takes place during/after the final battle in the seventh book- Harry x Voldemort / Tom
1. Chapter 1

**** Parings - Harry Potter x Voldemort/Tom**

Sumarry: Voldemort discovers that Harry is his seventh Horcrux. Now what will he do to get Harry on his side during the war. –This takes place during the final battle in the seventh book- Harry x Voldemort / Tom

"normal talk**"  
**_Parsletongue  
_'thoughts'  
"_**Emphasis" **_**  
**-

"Protego!"

The invisibility cloak fell of Harry and people scream that he was alive, most happy, others not. Harry told everyone to stay back and not to help; Voldemort said the same to his Death Eaters.

Voldemort stared at Potter in disbelieve. All of his Horcruxes were gone, so he had to kill Harry quickly. If he could.

"It's just you and me Tom. You have no more Horcruxes."

The words were like vemon stroking through the air.

"There will be no more mistakes keeping me from killing you now Potter." Just as the Dark Lord raised his wand a streak of green light, for behind Voldemort, hit Harry in the chest and send him plummeting to the ground.

Voldemort fell to his knees, pain exploding through his body.

Belatrix helped her master back on his feet. "Master . . . are you alright?" Voldemort hit her hands away as he got up.

"Who sent that killing curse at _**Harry**__**?" **_The way he said it sent the Death Eaters backing away, except one.

"I did-"

Voldemort sent the strongest killing curse at him he has ever casted at the young vampire. His body was sent flying into the wall. He has never been so mad in his life.

While Voldemort was focusing on his Death Eaters Harry's body shifted. He moaned loudly in pain.

Voldemort looked at him, who was now waking up. The pain through Voldemort's body was disappearing.

Harry felt like a large boulder was thrown at his chest. He sat up to meet a pair of red eyes looking upon him.

Voldemort hissed the spell, "Legimicy."

Voldemort forced his way through Harry's memories.

He saw Harry speaking to the boa at the zoo before he got his letter to Hogwarts, Harry about to be put in Slytherin, Harry speaking to a snake at the dueling club, Harry opening the Chamber of Secrets, Harry hearing the voices of his Horcruxes, Harry opening his locket, the 2 professors talking about Harry being a Horcrux, and finally the years of abuse from the Dursleys . . .

Voldemort withdrew from Harry's mind. Tears were streaming from Harry's eyes.

A part of Voldemort was furious that Harry was his Horcrux, a part of him was glad, and a part of him pities Harry for what he has been through.

_Dumbledore was wrong. _Voldemort said in Pasletongue. _It still lives because I was not aiming to kill it._

Only Harry understood what he said.

Despite all the people watching him Harry curled up in a ball, on the ground, and began crying.

Voldemort knew how broken Harry was and felt, how similar they truly were and now why, but Voldemort could do nothing for either of them here. He apparated away, quickly followed by his Death Eaters.

**…..**

Hermione and Ron sat at Harry's bed side in the hospital wings at Hogwarts.

Harry would not stop thinking about what Voldemort said.

Harry was still Voldemorts Horcrux . . .


	2. Chapter 2

****** Parings - Harry Potter x Voldemort/Tom

**Sumarry: Voldemort discovers that Harry is his seventh Horcrux. Now what will he do to get Harry on his side during the war. –This takes place during the final battle in the seventh book- Harry x Voldemort / Tom**

**Thank you everyone for their good (and helpful) reviews! If I do get too OCC I apologize, I do my best to keep in character.  
All stories will be updated weekly, however if I have time (like now) they will be update more often.**

Enjoy!  
"Normal talk"  
_Parsletongue__  
_'thoughts'  
"_Emphasis_"  
'mental speech'**  
****-**

The Dark Lord paced back and forth in his study. He needed to understand how this was all possible.

How could he not have sensed Harry was his Horcrux? How was it possible that a human-like being to become a Horcrux? Why was Harry's personality so different from his other Horcruxes?

There were so many questions yet so little answers. Was it possible for two souls to exist in one body? If so, then could the Dark Lord make his Horcrux the dominant one?

**…..**

Harry waited till he was alone with Hermione and Ron.

"What did Voldemort say Harry?" Hermione asked as she rested her hand on Harry's. They were still in the hospital wing.

"It's alright mate," Ron said, "You can trust us."

"I'm . . . still his Horcrux . . ." Harry's voice was shaking. Dumbledore was 100% positive that the Horcrux was gone. Harry saw the dying thing itself.

"We can't be sure of that. He could have been lying." Ron tried to assure him.

"I understood him Ron. If I wasn't his Horcrux I wouldn't be able to." They all knew he was right.

"I'll . . . have to kill myself . . ."

"Like hell you are!" Ron was fuming, Hermione tried to calm him down.

Harry looked out the window. Thanks to everyone's magic the castle was repaired. Everything looked peaceful for the moment.

He hated this war, so much death and pain. Magical creatures were being pit against each other, killing their brothers and sisters. How could one man create such destruction?

'Through pain, for pain can become power.'

"What?" Harry said out loud. Ron and Hermione gave him a strange look. "We didn't say anything." Hermione told him.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine. . . Can I have some time alone to think?"

"Sure Harry." They left and Harry laid back down on the bed.

'Great,' he thought 'I'm going mad.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Who are you?' Harry closed his eyes, hoping this voice was not Voldemort.

'Why don't you come and see for yourself.'

Suddenly Harry found himself in the Chamber of Secrets. He turned to the face engraved in the wall and there was man standing there. He looked about Harry's age.

"Who are you?" He called out to him.

The teen turned around, smirking at Harry. "I'm you."

The teen in front of him was Harry, another Harry. He looked exactly like Harry except for his red snake like eyes, he was paler, and had the Slytherin crest on his robes.

Harry took several steps back, taken back by the sight in front of him.

The other Harry chuckled. _I see you are confused little boy._

Who are you? Harry asked him.

_I already told you, I am you. However the part that mainly belongs to our creator._

Our creator?

You know him well. The other Harry purred, a smile drawing across his face.

When Harry didn't respond the other elaborated.

_Our creator . . . Tom Marvolo Riddle._


	3. Chapter 3

**** Parings - Harry Potter x Voldemort/Tom**

Sumarry: Voldemort discovers that Harry is his seventh Horcrux. Now what will he do to get Harry on his side during the war. –This takes place during the final battle in the seventh book- Harry x Voldemort / Tom

Thank you everyone for their good (and helpful) reviews! If I do get too OCC I apologize, I do my best to keep in character.**  
**

Enjoy!**  
**"Normal talk"  
_Parseltongue__  
_'thoughts'  
"_Emphasis_"  
'mental speech'

Harry awoke alone in hospital wings. The events of last night still running through his mind.

'Great, now I some creepy alter ego and Voldemort to worry about.'

'Creepy? Now that's not very nice Harry.' A voice in his head said.

'Stay out of my head!' He screamed to himself.

'I can't do that. We're one and the same.'

'How the bloody hell did you get in my head?'

'I've been here since our Creator tried to kill you.'

It hit Harry right then and there who this other him was.

'You're Voldemort's Horcrux.'

'No, we're the Creator's Horcrux.'

'We're different, so how can we be the same?'

'You're soul and the Creator's are slowly merging, and have been since that night. Only now that process has quickened.'

"Harry you awake?"

Harry looked to the origin of the voice, finding Draco Malfoy in the doorway. His injuries still apparent, but healing.

"I thought you left with your family." Harry said as Malfoy slowly approached.

"The Dark Lord knows my mother lied about your death and they know he will come after them. Professor Mcgonagall is allowing us refuge here, however they refuse to fight." Malfoy explained as he took the vacant seat next to Harry.

"Understandable. Are they in the dungeons with the Slytherins?" Harry sat up so he was eye level with Draco. He nodded.

"Was there something you needed Draco?" Harry used his first name.

"I . . . wanted to thank you . . . for coming back for me in the room of requirements. . ." His eyes were drowned in thankfulness and regret for how he has treated Harry for all those years.

"Did you really think I'd leave you?" He asked. "I might not like you that much but that's no reason to let you die." A smile drew across his and Draco returned it. "I guess not." They both laughed.

The bloom of a friendship between the two boys has started, but how long will their newfound friendship be able to go?

**…**

"My. . . Lord . . . if I may . . ." Belatrix asked hesitantly. She was the only one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters who knows of his Horcruxes. "Perhaps it is because of how the Horcrux was made. . . . but now the connection has been growing stronger . . .yes?"

"Indeed. Yet . . . how is such a thing possible. In all and every source I have about Horcruxes says that such a thing is not possible. So . . . how is Harry a Horcrux . . ." The Dark Lord was pacing.

"Seven . . ." Belatrix thought in a mumble out loud.

_**"Pardon?"**_ Belatrix jumped suddenly snapped out of thought. "I . . . thought that maybe . . . because he was your . . . seventh Horcrux . . ."

"That's right . . . no one has ever dared made a seventh Horcrux . . . and seven is a powerful magical number. Excellent thinking Belatrix, for this you will be rewarded."

She bowed her head low.

"Now, how to get our precious little Horcrux out of the hands of the light and back to us."

The door was opened slowly as a young werewolf walked in and knelt onto his knees. "My Lord," his head still lowered, "Our hold on the Ministry of Magics is still strong. I have had all checked and interrogated like you have ordered."

"Excellent. You may leave." The Dark Lord said, the young wolf not even looking up at him before scurrying out the door.

******Please review hope you enjoyed ^.^**

Now I want to hear how you guys would wish the Dark Lord to kidnap Harry, or should Harry willingly go with him? And check out other I have written ^.^

Thanks~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**** Parings - Harry Potter x Voldemort/Tom**

Summary: Voldemort discovers that Harry is his seventh Horcrux. Now what will he do to get Harry on his side during the war. –This takes place during the final battle in the seventh book- Harry x Voldemort / Tom

I do apologize for this chapter coming out so late. I have found myself very busy this summer. But thanks for waiting for me and being patient!

I will say for those who haven't seen yet; I will updating now every 2 weeks.**  
**

Enjoy!**  
**"Normal talk"  
_Parseltongue__  
_'thoughts'  
"_Emphasis_"  
**'mental speech**'  
**…**

Professor McGonagall made her way to the Astronomy Tower where Harry sat, looking out at the full moon.

"Harry." She called to him. He motioned for her to come over.

"He's been too quiet Professor." Harry said, not taking his eyes from the moon, remembering being with Sirius.

"It's Headmistress now Harry." She looked at the moon as well. "We're moving you to a safe house, one only Dumbledore and I knew of."

Harry thought for a moment. This could be his chance to find a way to kill himself. Fiends Fire was too risky, the sword was missing, and the Basilisk's fangs were no longer poisonous.

"When do I leave?" He asked his eyes not moving from the moon.

"Tonight, your things are with Hermione." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You get done what needs to be done Harry. You need any help don't hesitate to contact us."

"Despite what I want to say headmistress, going to a safe house may be smart for now." She smiled as the words left his mouth.  
**…..  
**  
A week had passed since the battle. And the preparations were complete. As soon as Potter was his there will no way for him to escape… well eventually he would, but by then he will never want to leave.

A huge part of Voldemort was angered by this, how badly he wanted the boy to die. However the part of him that was still, and always will be, Tom Riddle, was for some reason overjoyed by this. Something about the boy always reminded Tom of himself, and from what he has seen of the boys mind, there wasn't much different between the two.

Tom leaned back in the red clothed chair. Here, in this place he was Tom Riddle. None know of his glamour, except for Belatrix. She has earned the privilege. He did not trust her, but knew she would never dare betray him. Hence the reason he allows her so close, not too close, but close enough. She was one of the few who went to Azkaban for him, and one that has never betrayed.

Now that everything was ready, he ever so gently opened the connection… and quickly found him.  
**…..**

The house was way out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dense woods. The only way there was aparating.

A dense fog of powerful magic appeared when Harry went into the house. This first night he was to be here. Hermione and Ron told him they planned to lead the death eaters to the other side of the world. Where that was he had no clue. At least Hermione left him his stuff.

A burning sensation hit his scar, but only for a moment before it disappeared. 'Great, is Voldemort that angry?'

As if on cue, the familiar voice rang through Harry's mind. **'He's found me~' **the voice purred.

**'That's impossible.' **Harry replied to the "other" him.

**'Oh, but it is. Even you have sensed the connection grow stronger, and don't deny it' **

Harry knew this to be true. He has felt a closer stronger connection with Tom, but like hell he'd ever admit it.

**'If it's stronger then why have I not been able to see into his mind and feel his feelings?'**

'Don't act dumb. You know he is blocking me.'

'Me?'

'We're the same… sooner or later you'll have no choice but to accept that fact.'

'Well then I guess it'll be much later.'

  
The night quickly came. The only sound heard were the cicadas singing their nightly songs. Their lullaby putting Harry into a deep sleep, a little magic helping as well.  
**…  
**  
He walked, barefoot, towards the small cottage. The barriers easily bend to his will. Keeping quiet he entered the cottage. Very Gryffindor it was. 'Disgusting.' He thought to himself.

It didn't take long to find the room he wanted. Opening the door he smiled at the scene before him.  
**…**

"What?!" McGonagall has never been more shocked.

"He wasn't there… there's only one place he could be…" Hermione was dreading the realization. If only she was faster getting there… maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"We have to go get him!"

"It'd be suicide Ronald." McGonagall told him, she also wanted to go get him but it would be suicide.

Draco entered the Headmaster's office. "What happened?!"

Hermione and Ron were surprised to see him here, but knew him and Harry were no longer enemies.

"Harry's been kidnapped."  
**…**

**Any suggestions for what you would like to see don't hesitate to ask! Any suggestions for other fanfics you'd like me to write please ask them! ^.^ **


End file.
